


Balance Sheets

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are we talking about my accounting homework?"  Clark stretched his legs out, then lined them up with Lex's.  "'Sboring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance Sheets

"Clark?"

"Yeah." Clark slid into bed, dropping his head onto Lex's back. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm. What took so long? Was there a..." Lex gestured vaguely. "A thing?"

"No. Just homework. I had to redo the balance sheet twice."

"How come?"

"Didn't add up. Why are we talking about my accounting homework?" Clark stretched his legs out, then lined them up with Lex's. "'Sboring."

"You could have asked me for help."

"You were asleep. And I can do it."

"Dumbass." A sleepy hand reached around to swat Clark's thigh. "Just ask."

"Fine. Will you look at it tomorrow before I turn it in?"

"Mm-hm."

"Thank you." Clark pressed his lips to the back of Lex's neck and closed his eyes. "Then if I get it wrong, can I blame you?"

Lex's laugh was muffled by the pillow. "Don't push your luck, Kent."


End file.
